Many pigmented cosmetic compositions such as foundations, lipsticks and mascaras have been developed for longer wear and transfer resistance properties. This is typically accomplished by the use of compositions that form a film after application. Such compositions generally contain volatile solvents which evaporate on contact with the skin or other keratinous tissue, leaving behind a film or layer comprising waxes and/or resins, pigments, fillers, and actives.
Removal of such transfer resistant compositions has been problematic. Typically, such transfer-resistant compositions have been removed using removal compositions which are solvent-based (for example, mineral oil) or which contain substantial amounts of volatile oils. However, using such removal compositions typically leads to a harsh, somewhat abrasive removal process, leaving an uncomfortable, dry and/or chapped feeling on the keratin material from which the transfer resistant composition has been removed. For example, using solvent-based or volatile oil-based removal compositions can lead to insufficient film disruption of the transfer resistant composition, meaning that aggressive rubbing or wiping is necessary to remove the transfer resistant composition from the keratin material which, in turn, can lead to raw, dry, chapped, sensitive keratin materials. Similarly, volatile oil-based removal compositions, due to their evaporative nature, can lead the keratin materials feeling dry, chapped and sensitive.
Thus, there remains a need for improved methods for removing long-wearing cosmetic compositions which transfer little or not at all from keratin materials such as skin, lips or eyelashes.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide kits and methods for removing long wearing or transfer-resistant compositions from keratin materials which are able to address or overcome at least some of the aforementioned problems with previous removal methods.